


The Collar

by amusedkoala



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Collars, Come Eating, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusedkoala/pseuds/amusedkoala
Summary: Kitten waits for Master to get home because she had been a bad Pet and when he gets home she receives her punishment





	The Collar

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my friend of mine who requested some cat-girl smut. Enjoy!

She was sitting on the couch in the front room of the apartment when she heard his footfalls getting closer to the door, Her ears immediately picked up in an attempt to hear more. She got up and silently padded into the bedroom, she settled herself on the bed near the end and sat back with her legs tucked neatly under herself and the small box that she had gotten from the dresser sat on a pillow in front of her. She listened as he entered the house, he paused when he realized that she wasn’t waiting by the door for him, she heard him chuckle to himself and hand his coat up.

“Kitten? Where are you pet?” the closer he got to the bedroom door the faster her heartbeat went. Her hands fisted in the frills of the mini skirt that she wore. It was black with white trim and a little faux apron in the front to complete the look, on the top she wore the white bra he had gotten for her, it had frills on the top and bottom and in the middle there was a window cut in the fabric in the shape of a cat that put her cleavage on display. The white on her outfit accented with her smooth white tail and the ears that parted her dirty blonde hair. 

“Welcome home Master,” her tail thrashed behind her as she anticipated what would happen. “Did you have a good day? I missed you while you were gone.” she flicked her bright blue feline eyes up and saw his hazel eyes dilate as he watched her shift on the bed, the flecks of moss green caught her eye as he looked at her with an animalistic hunger, it made her shiver slightly. He grinned when his eyes fell to the box in front of her and he spoke in deep and low growl.

“Really? It doesn’t seem like you missed me, you didn’t even wait by the door for me.” he walked to the bed and leaned over her to put his mouth right by her ear, it twitched when he whispered to her. “You have been a bad kitty, do you remember what we do with bad kittys?”

“Th-they get punished, master. Please punish me, I have been so bad,”

“Get up,” she did as he said and stood in front of him waiting for the next order. “Kneel for me, a pet needs her collar doesn’t she?” he sat on the edge of the bed and reached over to take the box as she settled between his knees on the floor. He opened the box and carefully pulled the white leather collar from its place among the cushioning, it had soft white fur lining and on the front a silver ring had a tag hanging from it proclaiming her to be his Kitten and him her Master. She lifted her chin and he clicked it in place around her neck.

“Thank you Master,” her knees ached from the wood floor, but she stayed where she was put. “Please may I have a treat?”

“Treats are for good pets. Were you a good pet today?” she shook her head and the tag jingled where it hung in the dip of her collarbones. He patted his lap and motioned for her to get up, “lay over my lap, i think you need a good spanking to think about what you have done,” she laid her body across his knees and lifted her tail out of the way in preparation. “If you are good and count each spank I give you then maybe, just maybe i'll let you have your treat.”

“Yes master,” she had tense waiting for the first impact so he waited until she relaxed and brought his hand down across her ass with a ‘smack’ that was almost drowned out by her exclamation of “OH!” he watched as blood rushed to her ass and created a red hand print across her right cheek. He waited until she began to writhe on his lap.

“Did you forget something, Pet? You are supposed to count for me, i guess you don't want your treat.” he kept his tone bored and indifferent while he spoke.

“No Master!, please Ill be good, please i want my treat so bad! Please!” 

“Calm down Kitten, you can have your treat you just have to be a good pet and listen to what I say,” she nodded her head in agreement. He took her distraction as a green light and brought his hand down again.

“Two!,”

“TH-Three, FOUR!”

“Five,” she was breathing heavy and her mind was foggy from the ache in her ass, it was almost entirely red by now and he was painfully hard in his pants.

“That's enough Kitten, get up on the bed, hands and knees for me.” she got off of his lap and wiped the moisture from her eyes. When she got in position she was glad that her Master had allowed her to have her ass up, even the occasional brush of the fabric of her skirt felt like sandpaper on her raw abused ass. She felt the bed dip and her Master get behind her, he put his hands on her hip bones and rubbed at the place where her skirt began and stomach ended. He slowly moved his hands lower and lower, pushing the skirt down her legs and massaging her thighs. She groaned when the side of his thumb ran over a raw handprint left on her ass, “look at that pet, you are all wet for me aren't you,” he traced her slit with his first finger but he didn’t push inside yet. She mewed and tried to push back onto his fingers, but he moved away and slapped the top of her thigh, it wasn’t over any of the other marks and because it wasn’t it didn’t hurt nearly as much but she still let out a little cry of shock from the sudden movement.

“Master?” she was confused, in her foggy mind, she didn’t realize what she did, but he decided to remind her with another slap over the last one. “Ooh!”

“You didn’t listen to me Pet, I never said you could have my fingers.”

“Sorry! I'm sorry, Master, I just love having you inside me. Please Sir, can I have your fingers?” he didn't answer in words, but he rubbed her slit again and put a little pressure to get his finger between her folds, he rubbed between her hot, wet sex but didn’t push inside her, she was a bad kitten after all. She shifted on the bed to try and take him more to get his fingers inside her wet cavern, but he didn’t let her, once his hand was slick and glistening from her pussy he pulled away and ran his wet hand up and down his hot aching cock. She was whining about the loss of touch, but stayed where he had put her. 

“Good job kitten,” he leaned over her body and blew air in her right ear, it flicked back and she let out a little groan. He put his hand on her back and ran his fingers over her ribs, she shivered and her tip of her tail thrashed where she was holding it to the side of her left leg. He pushed her legs wider apart and lined up with her just barely letting his length rub against her.

“Please Master, give it to me!” he chuckled at her impatience and slid right into her, they both groaned when he bottomed out, he let her catch her breath for a second and then he started pounding into her tight, quivering cunt. Everytime he thrust in, his hips connected with her raw ass and the pain-pleasure sensation zapped up her spine making her moan and scream into the blankets. He slowed his thrusts and unwrapped her tail from his thigh, he stroked the plush white fur and followed it down to where it protruded from the top of her ass.

“I want to hear you kitten, you know that yet you are hiding your face and muffling your sounds, i think you need to be punished more.” she could hear the grin in his voice as his hand wrapped around the base of her tail and the other grabbed her hair and pulled her face out of the blankets.

“Yes, ye-yes Master, please punish me. I've been such a bad girl.” he slowly pulled out of her until just the head was in and then he thrust inside all at once, he pushed inside her. he went faster and harder than he was before, the sound of slapping skin filled the room and also the jingling of the tags on her collar as they clinked together with the force of his thrusts. She began to clench around him and he could tell that she was about to climax he slammed into her once more and as he pulled out he gave her tail a tug, she screamed out and her climax overtook her, she squirted onto the bed below her and clenched around nothing. As she came down from her orgasm she whined. “Why? Please Master, i wanted it so bad, please give it to me.”

“I thought you wanted a treat? If not I can leave you how you are now-” he was cut off by the exclamation of ‘No!’ and he grinned as he laid back on the bed against the headboard so he could watch as his kitten got her treat. He spread his legs and lazily gave his cock a few pulls. 

“Well, come and get it, then if you want it so much,” she crawled up the bed between his legs with a predatory look on her face, she liked her lips as she looked at his cock, still wet from her pussy. she settled and breathed on him, her hot breath ghosted across his dick and he shivered. She gave the head a little kitten lick, tasting herself on him. She needed more so she licked him from base to tip, then took the head in her mouth, she swirled her tongue around the tip and pulled off to watch a pearly bead of precum gather in the slit, she licked it away and hummed at the salty bitter taste of him that gathered on her tongue. She needed more. She licked her lips and then took him into her mouth again, but this time she took more of him into her mouth, she ran her tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock as she slowly took more and more of him. About halfway down she started to pull off again and let his cock leave her mouth, she took a breath and then kissed the tip of his cock, she worked down the shaft, sucking on the side and kissing it every now and then until she got to his balls, her hand held the base of his dick and she ducked her head so she could suck on his balls, she took his left ball in her mouth and sucked on it for a little as she slowly jerked him off, she moved to the other side and sucked and kissed the other ball, she ran her tongue over the seam between them and places a kiss on each before she moves back up. She takes him in her mouth again and works her way down his length, she goes a little too fast and gags on his dick, her throat tightens around him and he moans out long and low. She swallows around him and then her nose nuzzles at his groin, he fills her completely, she can smell his musk and the taste of him in her mouth.

she loves the weight of him on her tongue and she would stay here forever if he let her. Sometimes when it is cold in the winter he would be at his computer and she would be tucked under the desk kneeling on a pillow between his legs and she would just keep his cock warm for hours and hours while he worked on the computer not paying her one bit of attention except for the occasional scratch of fingers through her hair.

She bobbed her head on his length and suckled on him. She hummed and the vibrations traveled through his dick, he groaned above her. She felt his hand in her hair, slowly petting her as she worked him over with her mouth, swallowing around his length and hollowing her cheeks as she sucked him. She was so into it that she didn’t even notice his hands inching closer and closer to where her ears sat, when he rubbed her ears in between his fingers she hummed and groaned around his length again. The feeling of him surrounding her so completely made her start to purr, he gasped out and his hand clenched in her hair. She could tell that he was getting close so she wrapped her tongue around him and pulled off slightly so she could give attention to the weeping head of his cock. She continued purring while she laved her tongue over the head, he was throbbing in her mouth and she decided that she wanted her snack now so she caught his eyes with hers, he was debauched and breathing heavy once he was watching her she she hollowed her cheeks and sucked him, hard. He arched up and cried out as he released into her mouth, she swallowed every bit of her treat and licked him clean with her tongue. She sat back on her legs while she licked her lips, 

“Thank you Master, I loved my treat,”


End file.
